Kanashimamonogatari: The Beginning
by Densetsu No Bushi
Summary: Four years before the birth of Naruto, a boy was born on a sad night first part of a trilogy.
1. The beginning of sadness

Kanashima-mono-gatari

Chapter 1: The beginning of sadness

**I only own the whole Kagewa family here and everyone else is Kishimoto-senseis credit.**

The winds swept through the woods but this wind was cold as ice and not like the known gales of the land of fire Kageyasu noted. He stood at the battlements at the old Kagewa fortress that had been his familys home for about 100 years now, like all other noble familys they had been a powerful power factor in the past but now their power had diminshed and they were reduced to a clan that drowned in other clans. Kageyasu sighed, it was for the better perhaps. When the clan had power they were involved in the great ninja wars and was nearly destroyed it was only thanks to the mercy of Konoha-gakure and the Sandaime Hokage that the clan could surivive to this day. Some chunin ran past him obviously in a hurry Kageyasu could only understand why, he himself had given orders to fortify the battlement and the stronghold because of the threat he heard of from his good friend Minato yesterday: _''Is Kushina-san well Minato? Very well thank you Kageyasu. So what is it you wanted to tell me? I wanted to tell you that some ninja from Konoha spotted a bijou heading your way. Which one is it? Its the 7-tailed wolf.''_ Kageyasu was interupted in his toughts when a jounin appeared before him it was Kagehisa, his brother. ''Everything well nii-san? I am well enough Kagehisa how is everyone else?'' Kagehisa sighed, ''They feel like we're chasing a ghost and not a fearsome beast, is it really true that it destroyed a village on its way?'' Kagehisa was shivering a little. ''That I don't know about Otouto. Tell me how Chigusa-san is doing'' Chigusa was the wife of Kageyasu she was a noble from birth more clearly from the Hyuga clan where she had had achived the rank of jounin before marrieng Kageyasu. Kagehisa nodded. ''Tsunade is with her now, it be long before we have a new one among us. ''Good.'' ''Kageyasu sighed I still can't believe that I am doing this. Its the only way to be rid of the beast nii-sama. I know but why must I use my own son?'' Kagehisa would gladly have answered the question but suddenly a shinobi shouted something and everyone turned to look.

A heavy panting Chigusa could hear all the commotion from the ouside, it only meant that the 7-tailed was here. Tsunade could hear it too but choose to concentrate on helping her friend with the birth ''Just a little further now Chigusa'' Tsunade said. She wondered if she actually heard her but she felt that every little word she said was helpful and could ease the birth. 2 hours later a newborns cry could be heard. ''Congratulations Chigusa! You have given birth to a fine and healthy looking baby boy. He looks so much like his farther.'' Chigusa laughed at her remark but quckly stopped as a loud roar could be heard.

Everything else he had encountered was a school trip. Kagehisa had been in various military campaigns including the one his late brother had fared against Kiri-gakure in there they had battled with thousends of ninjas, who was willing to die for the mizukage. Now he stood over for a beast that couldn't be harmed its thick black coat of chakra was repelling kunai and shuriken alike and everyone who too close would feel its mighty fangs, talons or tails. Kagehisa made some seals for the shoki no kyohaku, as the breath of the miasmic shoki left his throat and danced up towards the sky everyone looked up they had just seen one of the secrets known only to the inner circles of the clan. The miasma came down again and engulfed the wolf, as the dark purple smoke and liquid cleared the wolf came into sight again altrough it was unharmed do to its coat it was staggered. This was what Kageyasu had been waiting for, three jounins and himself rushed foreward and bound the wolf with the akuhei sealing. It only held the wolf barely, Kageyasu brought forth a scroll and begin to pray silently, each of the jounins took a kunai and stabbed themselfes. As they fell onto the dusty ground their souls emerged from the dead bodies and went for Kageyasu and his scroll. One by one the souls become bound to the scroll and Kageyasu stopped praying, instead he now read up from the scroll causing the wolf to howl like it had been stung with something. The wolf cried out once more before forming into a little ball of energy and flieng into the scroll. The impact caused Kageyasu to fell over but he quckly regained his balance took the scroll and dashed towards the keep where his wife had given birth.

Once he was there he didn't stop but cleared a little table of everything and placed the scroll, he spotted his newborn son took him and painted a seal on his forehead. Once he was done he shouted: ''Release! You foul beast and take home in this infant who will offer you a home in the humble body.'' The ball of energy came forth and flew into the babys forehead. Once it dissapeared the seal glowed and everything was silent.

The crisis was over but it had come at a price Kageyasu noted while he sat on the top of the tower keep with his newborn son in his arms. 15 jounin were dead, 23 chunin were dead and 34 genin were dead, not to mention a whole lot was wounded seriously. It looked like Tsunade was going to stay a couple of days more even through she had hinted that she would be off in the morning. A part of the wall was also destroyed but no civilians had been harmed Kageyasu thanked the gods for it.

He looked down at the now sleeping boy, he looked so peaceful but Kageyasu hated himself for what he had done, there was no other way like Kagehisa had said but he had given his son a curse and he couldn't even do anything against it. Chigusa had eased his pain a little by saying that there was no other way, at least his wife didn't hate him. He smiled at his little joke. Chigusa had gone to bed and had told Kageyasu to come up with a name, ''Don't worry love, I trust that you'll find something fitting.'' She had said. Kageyasu looked down on the fields,_ Tonight is indeed a sorrowful night._ He tought to himself. He tought about it a little more and then gained an idea. He looked down on his son and told him silently: ''From now on my boy your name shall be Kanashima it is a sorrowful name but even the most sorrowful thing holds some good in it, and that good thing is you my son.'' He kissed Kanshimas forehead and took one looked over the fields.

That day a story started, the story about a sorrowful boy, but as his farther said even the most sorrowful thing there can come something good out of, and the good thing was Kanashima. This is his story, Kanashima-mono-gatari.

**That does it for the first r&r please!**


	2. The return

**If I owned Naruto, then Kanashima and everything else in this fic would be canon, sadly it isn't.**

Chapter: 2

It had been two days since the wolf had attacked and despite the loss of manpower the Kagewa fortress was nearly in perfect shape again. Kageyasu loked out from the fortress keep and watched the rebuilding process, they had started on the wall and expected to be done by noon tomorrow. He sighed when he heard a baby wail, it had been a long time since he had heard those sounds and the last one to wail like that was his firstborn Toramaru. He sighed as he remembered how he had sent the only 4 year old child to the Uchiha clan in Konoha as a sign of peace but there wasn't any way to help it, and besides Toramaru seemed to had taken a liking to the family there, espicially Uchiha Itachi, their young prodigy whom he often trained with.

Somewhere in the woods not far away from the fortress Toramaru was making his way, he had tought of leaving and take some days off from the Uchiha but not this soon. _I guess I have to thank_ _Fugaku._ He tought as his feet hit a branch and the chakra stuck him to the wood. Toramaru looked around how he had missed those big silent forests it was here he learned all the ninja basics from his mother. Toramaru sighed a little as he remembered her. He still missed her greatly but it seemed that he could move on now, more or less he figured.

Toramaru watched from his branch for 3 seconds more before jumping further towards he Kagewa fortress.

Once in front of the gates he was greeted by someone who he had also missed, his cousin Himiko.

''Tora-kun!'' She shouted as she ran from her mother and hugged the life out of him. Toramaru blinked a little, he wasn't used to get hugged so often not since his mother had entered Nirvana.

''Himi missed you.'' Himiko said and hugged him a little harder. ''I missed you too Himiko-chan'' Toramura said and hugged her back while smiling. Himikos mother Suzuku came up and greeted him as well, ''Good day Toramaru-chama I trust it has been a pleasent journey from Konoha?'' She bowed for him. Since Toramaru could walk he had been greeted with bows by the lesser folk but considering his status it wasn't any suprise. ''Hai Suzuku-san my journey was most pleasent, I trust everything is well around here?'' ''Your parents are waiting for you, they want to share some wonderful news with you.'' Toramaru raised an eyebrow. ''Is that so? Then I'll be on my way good day to both of you.'' He bowed and went through the gates onward to the castle keep.

Kanashima was crieng, and that meant more work Chigusa who sat and gently rocked him in her arms. She was awoken form her little world when she heard footsteps. It wasn't difficult to find out who it was, Chigusa was a high ranked jounin and could easely read the signiture that came towards her. ''Had a good trip Toramaru-kun?'' She asked while while looking at him and smiled.

''More or less.'' He replied. He wasn't used to speek with Chigusa mainly because he felt his mothers territory being overtaken by her presence, ''The wonderful news you wanted to share with me? Is the little one, one of them?'' He asked and looked at the now calmed boy. ''Why yes.'' Chigusa replied happily and nuzzled the infant. ''He is your new ototou.'' Toramaru blinked and looked a little confused while slowly asking: ''Ototou?'' Chigusa looked at him and smiled, he probely just had a hard time understanding that he now had a sibling, Kanashima looked at Toramaru and stroke out his small arms at him. ''I think he wants to be held by you Toramaru-kun.'' She said and passed him to Toramaru who took him before he could protest. ''He is pretty small.'' Toramaru said and looked his brother up and down, suddenly he froze and looked at his brothers forehead, there was a very unuseual sign there, was it a tatoo? Toramaru did not think so, after all neither his Chichi-ue nor Kagehisa hakufu would want to pull something like that. Not that he knew of anyway.

''What is that?'' He asked and pointed at his brothersforehead. Chigusa wasn't prepared for that question. ''Your chichi-ue will be able to tell in a better way then I can Toramaru-kun.'' She said and returned to Kanashimas needs. Toramaru figured he couldn't get anymore out from his surrogate mother and went on inside the castle keep.

Kageyasu's brows raised slightly it was a sign to him about someone entering his vicinity he looked up from his desk and greeted Toramaru. ''I take it that Fugaku-donos training isn't too hard on you my son? It isgood to you Tora-kun.'' Toramaru looked at his father for a moment it had been 2 years since they saw each other and his father had grown a small beard in the meantime. ''No Chichi-ue it hasn't, and likewise it is also good to see you again.'' He bowed politely. ''Have you met your otouto yet?'' ''Yes chichi-ue I have and I had some questions concerning him.'' Toramaru had a cold icy stare directed at his father. ''No doubt about it,'' his father replied and went over to him. ''Your otouto is the host to the 7-tailed wolf Toramaru,'' Toramaru felt a bit uneasy. ''My brother is a host?'' He fumbled a little with his dark green obi belt and looked down at the floor, ''What does it mean chichi-ue?'' ''It means that you have a brother Toramaru-kun.'' Toramaru moved over to the window and looked out, he saw Chigusa who was now chatting with Suzuko and Himiko, she seemed to like her _''Akuma no _Itoko'' as he he had now dubbed him. Kageyasu sighed, ''The only thing I want you to is to treat your brother like another human being Toramaru is it that hard to understand?'' Toramaru looked up at him, ''Don't worry chichi-ue, I will treat that thing as one of the clan in my own way.'' With those words he walked out and left his father at his desk. Kageyasu sighed he knew Toramaru could never think about hurting his family but he feared much for the future, Kanashimas life wasn't going to be easy, including Toramaru as his brother it could only get worse.

Toramaru was now down in castle courtyard again and looked at Himiko who was playing and cooing a giggling Kanashima, the ladies was sitting on a bench talking about non improtant things.

He saw Himiko come over. ''Hi Tora-kun will you not hold your brother?'' And before Tora could protest Himiko handed Kanashima over to him. Toramaru looked at Kanashima curiously who looked back just as curious, Kanashima ran a tiny finger from Tora jaw to his neck. Experimentally Toramaru traced his index finger down on Kanashimas seal. In moment afterwards he felt a shiver run down his spine and a wolf appeared in his head, he tunred pale almost instantly and had trouble breathing. _What happened? _He thought and looked strangely down at his brother, who hadn't noticed his brothers dispair. Angry he handed his brother over to a confused Himiko and strmed off into the castle keep.

When he got inside he imidietly headed towards, his room and flopped down on his bed. His heart had skippd a few beats and had only now caught up. He had felt the wolf inside his ototou he had trouble believing it but now he knew his father was telling the truth. He looked out of his window and saw the courtyard. The two ladies were talking, proberly about him and Himiko was busying herself with her _''Akuma no _itoko'' Toramaru was furious, not only was his brother different his father also asked him to treat him like a brother. How could he treat that thing like a brother yet even a clan member? Toramaru couldn't, he knew he couldn't,_ I'll never treat nor reqognice you as my brother, Kanashima-no-baka._ He thought and turned from the window.

**Longer then the last chappie I guess, be nice and drop a reveiw I'll appreciate it! **


End file.
